


I Will Always Be Here

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, OC, OC insert, Other, Swapfell, Undetale OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Finally." A tear welded up and dripped down Kristen's eye. The sun was lowering into the mountains, a dark orange glow emitting from the setting star. The skeleton got down on her knees and covered her face with her hands. All of the moments she spent underground were now coming to an end. A new beginning was on the horizon.





	I Will Always Be Here

"Finally." A tear welded up and dripped down Kristen's eye. The sun was lowering into the mountains, a dark orange glow emitting from the setting star. The skeleton got down on her knees and covered her face with her hands. All of the moments she spent underground were now coming to an end. A new beginning was on the horizon.

\---

Kristen's feet crunched in the snow. Her parents, Lucida and Aster, were standing behind her. It was the first day of school for her, and she was so excited. New friends, a nice teacher, it felt like she'd have a great time.

Aster gave his daughter a pat on the head. "Have fun at school, Krissy." He said, smiling. "We'll see you outside after the bell rings." Lucida followed, and Kristen waved to her parents while they headed out for work. She looked back at the school, grin widening. She walked through the gates and into the school. The bell rang to start class and she jumped. "Geez, that scared me..." The skeleton whispered. Then the kids started to show up. She started to run towards the classrooms.

"Class 203, huh?" She smirked and started running. 205, 204...

"Aha! 203!" She hung her backpack up and walked into the classroom.

It seemed that the small skeleton was the first one in the class. The teacher was writing the schedule up on the board. She was a green rabbit with long, floppy ears and a curvy body shape.

"Hello. You must be Kristen." Kristen headed to her desk and nodded. "I'm Ms. Lop. I'll be your teacher for the year." Ms. Lop was very calm. It put the skeleton at ease. The other students started to walk in. "Oh, here are the others." Ms. Lop looked over to the door. "Please sit in your assigned seat everyone, the name will be on the front of your desk.

Whoops. Kristen didn't know that.

She leaned over and looked at the front. The desk wasn't hers. She was looking around for an empty desk, found one, but before she could get out of her seat, another skeleton approached her.

"Hey! You're in my seat!" A fanged skeleton stomped over to Kristen. The female skeleton cowered and ran over to the empty desk, which was in fact hers. The other skeleton growled and dropped into his seat.

What a perfect start to her day.

\---

The second bell rang which indicated lunch. Class was pretty boring. Math was probably the biggest pain in the butt. Kristen walked out into the snow, boots tramping in the snow. She was pretty cold. She breathed into her mittens, rubbing her hands together for warmth. The skeleton eventually found a table that wasn't completely full of students.

It was full of a bunch of younger kids.

Kristen was in second grade, and the table was next to a preschool class, explaining all of the young kids. There was a skeleton with a longer face, fangs, and an oversized coat, similar to Kristen's. He was sitting next to the skeleton from earlier.

"Hey, isn't that the girl that stole my seat?" The larger skeleton looked over towards Kristen. He pouted and blushed a little. His gaze was now directed towards the younger skeleton. "Hey, Papy, give her a shove, will ya?" Papy shook his head. "Ugh. Whatever. I'll get in trouble if _I_ do it." The larger skeleton pressed his bony palm against his forehead. "You're too innocent, Papyrus. I mean, if you would do it, you wouldn't get in as much trouble as me."

Kristen silently unpacked her lunch. It was a burrito, juice, and a note from her mom. "Good luck on your first day of school! I love you!" The bottom was signed by Lucida with calligraphy with a few x's and o's next to it.

Then the male skeleton was behind Kristen. "Hey, is that a burrito?" He asked. "Yeah..." Kristen didn't know the skeleton would act so nice around her after asking Papyrus to shove her. "Can I have some? My dad's too busy at the lab, so he didn't give me any lunch. "Uhh, sure." Kristen tore the burrito in half, a bit of meat and cheese spilling out of the burrito and into the lunch box. She gave half to the big skeleton. "Here. I'm not that hungry anyway."

The other skeleton started to eat the burrito. "Mmh." He seemed happier and blushed even more. "Your parents are really good at making these!" The skeleton looked at Kristen. "I'm Sans." He finished the burrito and stretched his hand out. Kristen reached for his hand and shook it. "The little skeleton I was talking to earlier is Papyrus. He's my younger brother." Papyrus glanced over at Kristen and waved.

Kristen started to eat her section of the burrito. A lot happened today. Well, at least she made a new friend.

\---

About a week has passed and a lot has happened. Kristen got better at math, her grades were good, and she got to know Sans pretty well. She also met Ms. Lop's son, Jacob, who was in the same class as well. Kristen took turns hanging out with both Sans and Jacob, but Sans wasn't that pleasant around Jacob. They'd get in fights all the time, some even becoming physical. Kristen didn't know what was going on with them, but she was scared.

One day, Kristen was talking to Jacob during recess. Sans was in the distance glaring at the two. He always seemed so overprotective since the first meeting. It's like he didn't want anyone to get near Kristen. After a week of fights, Sans finally walked up to Jacob.

And then he snapped.

"Step away from Kristen. Now." Jacob turned to Sans, fear in his eyes. Sans was holding a sharp bone in his hand. Kristen backed up slowly and ran away. Sans approached Jacob with his weapon and then threw it straight to Jacob's face. It pierced his left eye, blood dripping down his furred cheek. Everyone turned to look at Sans, who fell to his knees. Jacob finally fell to the ground, blood starting to spurt from his wound.

 _"What is going on here?!"_ A voice boomed across the lunch area. It was Ms. Lop.

 _"Oh my god!"_ She screamed. _"Jacob?! What happened?!"_ But it was too late. Jacob was already limp.

 **"SANS! GO TO THE OFFICE RIGHT NOW!"** Sans backed up and ran towards the office, crying. Kristen uncovered her eyes to see Jacob in Ms. Lop's arms while she was crying into his shirt.

School was excused 2 hours early and everyone went home.

It was a terrifying day for everyone. Kristen and Sans' friendship was ruined, Sans was expelled, and Jacob went to the hospital, but it was already too late.

Kristen didn't even want to go to school anymore.

\---

Kristen kept staring at the sun. She looked back at where the barrier used to be. Then she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey." A familiar voice was heard behind her.

Kristen turned her head and saw a familiar face. It was Sans.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I really am."

"About what?" She responded, totally forgetting what had happened.

"I'd rather not bring it up, and I don't think you want to remember either." He pulled out a flower from behind his back. "Here's a flower. I got it from the Queen's flowerbed."

Sans blushed. "What I'm saying is... I love you." Kristen's eyes lit up and her grin widened. She clanked her teeth on Sans' cheek, giving him a skeleton kiss. Sans picked Kristen up, cradling her in his arms. "Paps is trying to find a new home on the surface. We can go to a human college and everything." Sans gave Kristen a kiss on her cheek this time. "We'll always be together, right?" Kristen said, grabbing Sans' bandanna and stroking his armor.

"Yes we will, and I'll always be here... with you." Sans held Kristen even closer, and walked down the cliff.


End file.
